Dreamscape
by A.C.Crystal121
Summary: Crystal, a girl that has faced hardship falls into the world called Dreamscape this is where she meet Fairytail, RWBY, and many other that will help her and themselves leave this world to go back home.(same person different page read bio to find out why)
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreamscape**_

_**By: A. 121**_

_**Disclaimers**_

_**All RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth**_

_**All Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima**_

_**All sword art online characters belong to Reki Kawahara**_

_**Disclaimers will be added if people that are not of my own **_

_**show up in the series.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the brand new series and this was inspired by **_

* * *

Description of Crystal

Crystal wears a red and black flannel with a black shirt under it with short shorts but there not to short. And combat boots that are black. She has long light brown hair that fades into a light blue color then it fades into a light Purple color. She has two different colored eyes one is white the other pink she has a long scar over her white eye and her white eye is blinded. Crystal is a "human" to her knowledge but actually she is not and all that will be unraveled it this series.

* * *

Once lived a girl named Crystal, She was once just a normal girl. Everyday for her was a constant struggle, She was alone, She lived in a small Cabin that she had built from scratch. she grew her own vegetables, raised her own called the place she roamed her little farm.

"Looks like it is time to go work in the field" Crystal said knowing no one was around to hear her.

Crystal walked into the field and started to work but then...

"BOOOM!"

The ground shakes as Crystal falls into a dark void that is a portal…

Crystals eyes flutter awake her head hurts and so does her left side she reaches down to see why it hurts and she feels blood she looks down to see a big cut on her left side but then she notices that she is not in her field but in a place she has never been before.

Her skin is pretty roughed up but then she hears.

"Hey girl you ok" yells a blond hair girl that is running toward her with many other following her.

Petrified Crystal scoots her self hitting a tree that is behind her she curls up in a ball scared to see what will happen.

"Child are you ok" asks a small long bearded guy.

Crystal looks up to see the guy standing in front of her the blond haired girl is bending toward her with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine" Crystal stated calmly

"no you're not you have that huge cut on you side" Said a kid that looks to be about the same age as Crystal she has long black hair.

"I uh meep!" Crystal looks back down.

"here I'll heal you says the small black hair girl.

The black haired girl walks forward placing her hand slightly hovered above the stomach. Crystal's wounds heal in just a few seconds.

"T-thank you" said Crystal shyly then adding "My names Crystal"

"nice to meet you Crystal, I'm Wendy" Wendy replied.

"Nice to meet you too" Crystal replied shyly.

"do you know how you got here or how we got here, Oh and my name is Lucy" asked Lucy

"No, I don't remember how I got here" Crystal admitted shyly. while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's okay child I am Master Makarov of the FairyTail guild" Said Makarov.

"FairyTail Guild? Never heard of it wait no no no no how is this even possible this shouldn't even be possible" Crystal jumped up and started pacing.

"What do you know something" asked Lucy

"I-i think we got sucked up into another dimension there is this thing called the rift and it is were a person from my world just disappears like they never existed. Someone came back form the rift and wrote that a bunch of people from different dimensions are sucked up into the portal or void and put into the world called the dreamscape it's a world full of fantasy and wonders a world that opens only every one million years to a selected group or person, I am guessing I am a person attacked by the rift and you are a guild from another world that was selected by this world to be brought here but there is something also know that this world only brings people with magic but that should be even possible for me since I don't have any. so why am I even here huh stupid world" answered Crystal.

"W-what" they all shout

"You are correct Master Crystal" says a voice from behind.

Crystal turns around to see a small pixie flying in front of her.

"M-master what?" Crystal asked as if this wasn't real.

"IS THAT A PIXIE" asked a salmon haired man.

"Yes. I am Lydia, pixie of nature. And you are Natsu but why I am here is to help Crystal find her powers so she can defend herself and if I was not here and she was alone she would probably die" Said Lydia.

"Wow cool you know my name" said Natsu.

"I know all of your names Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Grey, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Happy, Jet, Jroyd,Mira, Elfman, Evergreen, Laxus, Freed,bixlow, Lisanna,Kana, Gildarts, Max,Worn, and Master Makarov" said Lydia

"WOW" Said Natsu.

"Anyway if you want to get out of here and back to your worlds then you will need to listen to me. There is one way out and one way out only you most all work together to find the 50 Gems of life then you most defeat the DreamScape leader and finally Create the portal back to your worlds in the center Grande area of the world which is in the sky" said Lydia.

"Thank you Lydia" said Crystal shyly.

"No problem Mistress" replied Lydia with smile.

"Lydia you don't h-have t-t call m-me master of m-mistress just call me Crystal I honestly don't deserve to be called that anyway" said Crystal while looking down at the ground with a hardened expression across her face.

"Ok Crystal, I understand"replies Lydia

"Thank you but anyway we should start looking around to see if we can find anyone from different realms" Said Crystal.

"Yeah we probably should start looking for anyone else shouldn't we make sure they are all ok" said Wendy

* * *

A few hours have passed as the group walks through the Mystical forest. Crystal has become closer with Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Levy, Gajeel, and Juvia.

"Wow your world sounds so amazing, with all it's magic and everything. I wish I could see it one day. heh. I rather be there, than where I live that place will always hold sadness in my heart" said Crystal.

"Why's that? What is your world like, is it really that bad?" asked Wendy with a concerned look on her face.

"Well in my world a lot of… Bad things… happened specifically to me and…my… I mean some others. There is also the fact that I live alone, and it has been that way since I... I was six years old" said Crystal clenching her fists but then unraveling them. She then added " I would rather not talk about… that place… I don't even consider it a home" Crystal looked down at the ground as she walked they all kept quiet for a minute or two then.

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it, it is your life after all" said Lucy.

"Thank you for understanding" said Crystal

They walk for a few more minutes when they hear...

* * *

_**Hey hope you will continue to read the series even though it is on a different account now rather than and my first account. I also would love it if you show some support if you like the series by Favoring it, Liking,it a dropping a review that really helps me motivation wise.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I hoped you like the first chapter of Dreamscape now let's get into the second chapter.**_

* * *

They walk for a few more minutes when they hear a twig snapping. It sounded as if it came from behind the bushes. Then they hear voices voices.

"Hey is someone there if there is then please come out" Natsu shouted.

That's when A black and red haired girl popped out from behind the bushes with a few others following her.

"who are you" asked Lucy as she stepped in front of Crystal and Wendy Erza did the same.

"I am Ruby and this is Weiss, Yang, Qrow, Ren, Nora, Mira, and oscar" Ruby said point to each of the people as she said their name.

"ok then thank you, I am Makarov and these people behind me are Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Crystal, Kana, Levy" said Makarov pointing at each of them as he said there name.

"Looks like you have met Team RWBY and the others there are still more that you will possible run into oh and be careful because there is highly powerful people with in the groups" said Lydia popping out of nowhere.

"Ok thanks Lydia" said Crystal.

Crystal feels the wind brush through here hair and look up at the sky see that it is already seeming to get dark within this world.

"Looks like it is going to get dark soon we really need to make a shelter or find one because we don't know what happens in this would when there is no light but I have a bad feeling that they are what lurks in the shadows staring at us from a far" said Crystal softly but sternly and it surprises everyone.

"So you knew they were watching normal nobody senses they are watch. Very good Crystal seems your magic is already developing" Said Lydia.

"Hmmm no this is not magic being used I always Know when they is something watching me or a group because I use to be "watched" quite often where I came form at least until I was alone and even then I could sense something watching me ever so often but I knew it was the animals" Crystal states.

"Oh" said Lydia.

"Thats cool" said Wendy.

"Uhhhh thanks i think?" replied Crystal.

"Anway we should get going come on let's get a move on children" said Makarov.

"Yah let's go" said Lucy.

They walk for about an hour until...

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and Liked it if you did then please favor it, Like , it and drop a comment I would love to see some feedback on what you think of this series and Secret of the Lera's will be on a short break and I might as well be too…. I have not been enjoying writing at the moment and and so I decided as the best decision for me at least is to take sometime to myself because the next month of my life is going to be hectic and I don't know when I will have the chance to write again… BUT don't worry I am not going anywhere I will hopefully be back in a little over a month or (shorter) with some new Ideas for content and I small little update in my Bio. I just want to say thank you so much for reading this and Have a great day or night everybody! **_


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for a little while long when they came across a cave and decided to set up a small camp there that would be temporary for the time being.

Crystal automatically get to work she goes out looking for wood for a fire when she comes back she is carrying a bunch of logs and set them down.

"Wow you are super experienced in doing this"said Lucy.

"Well this was my childhood" replied Crystal.

"It was?"asked Weiss.

"Yes and I am not going to tell you or anyone for that matter about my past until you have gained my full trust. So don't even think about try to ask"replied Crystal.

"Ok then was not going to"replied Weiss

"Good" said Crystal then she adds "a few of us should scout out this cave to make sure it is completely safe but I need a weapon hmmm Natsu I found a material that could work for a weapon but I need some heat so that I can shape it"said Crystal.

"I will help"said Natsu.

20 minutes later they have created a pair a duel blades.

"Thanks Natsu"said Crystal.

"No problem you need your protection after all" Replied Natsu.

Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray,Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Crystal head out to scout the cave while team Rwby scouts the outside.

Crystal looks around intently at the walls and ahead on the path they walk.

"Hmmm these walls they have black stuff on them I wonder if that is natural or not" said Wendy

Crystal walks over to the cave wall and touches it. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She thinks back to the books that were wrote on this place then she remembers the part about caves like this.

"We have to get out of this part of the cave now" said Crystal.

"Why" asked Natsu

"It can sense us and it is a animal of darkness and it can kill us if we don't leave now" said Crystal said.

As they were about to leave they felt the shake and when they turned around they found themselves face to face with the shadows…

* * *

_**Hope you liked chapter 3 I want to say sorry that this is so very short but I wanted to give something before I leave for a month I MAY post if I do get the chance to wright but that does not mean I am off break ok I will let you all know when I am officially back but… anyway go vote in the pole that I put up also… If you like The Dreamscape pls Like it, Favor it, and dorp a review I would love all of your input and what you think of this series it is very much appreciated. Have a great day or night bye~ A. **_


	4. Chapter 4

"We can't run we have to fight this it is the only way if we run we die and we lead it to the others we need to protect them and fight this beast" said Crystal.

The Shadow bolts toward them Natsu jumps up and uses his iron Dragon fist while Lucy call one of here spirits to battle.

Everyone is ready to attack Crystal jumped toward the shadow slashing the shadow but then the shadow wiped its tail around hitting Crystal right in the gut sending Crystal flying back into the on of the cave walls.

The others jump into action at the sight of Crystal being hit into the wall they fight the shadow while Crystal picks herself back up full of anger igniting a small fraction of her powers deep inside.

She launches at the beast as she sprouts ears and a tail and her blades turn the color of fire she slices through the shadow killing it with one blow. Crystal goes falling to the ground as her ears and tail disappears along with the blade returning to its original color

"Crystal!" wendy said as Natsu and Grey launched forward and caught the falling Crystal.

"We should head back to camp, and let her rest we don't know the extent of her injury, and we can't stay around here it is not safe, also whatever just happened to her probably took a lot out of her along with that hit she took it was quite an impact she had with that wall" said Lucy.

"I agree let's head back" said Erza.

They all started to head back to camp natsu was carrying Crystal on his back and when they finally reached the camp everyone was already at the camp and they came running toward them.

"Are you all okay!" said Ruby.

"We all felt a rumble come from deeper within the cave we were all so worried" said Nora

"Yah were ok well everyone except for Crystal she took quite the blow and is there a bed we could possibly lay her on" asked Lucy.

"We made some beds out of leaves come with me I will help set up an area so that we can treat her" said Mira.

They walk over to a bunch of piles of leaves, Natsu places Crystal on the leaves.

"So what happened" asked Ruby

"We were attacked by a cave shadow" said Erza

"Wendy can you examine her I will have all the men leave so that all the girl can help with this" said Lucy.

"Yes I will, and that would be much appreciated thank you Lucy"Replied Wendy

"No problem" said Lucy

Lucy goes and tells everyone the plan, All the boys go to a different side of the cave as the girls go over to Crystal.

After treating Crystal they all go back to what they where doing and wendy was posted to watch over Crystal.

* * *

In the morning…

Crystal begins to awaken.

"Good morning Crystal" said Wendy

"Hmmmm" Crystal looked over to her side to see wendy sitting right beside her

'Good morning Wendy" said Crystal as she sat up.

"How do you feel"asked Wendy

"I feel okay, I should be fine by tomorrow" said Crystal

"Do you remember what happened, and do you know what that was" asked Wendy

"I do remember what happened, but i don't know what exactly happened with the hole i just killed that shadow, It felt like something just sparked inside me and then that happened it was like I just knew what to do at that given moment" Said Crystal

"Good morning Crystal I came here to tell you what I know of what just happened" said Lydia

"So what exactly happened" asked Crystal

"Well you sparked some of your power except that is all you can do with that specific power you where wielding the power of fire and all you can do with that power is inject into a person or an item, Your main magic is nature magic that is why you can weld different elements but it has limits to what it is used on and how much it can be used also amount of time in other ways your powers are very similar to ones of the fairy tail world"said Lydia.

"Lydia, is there a way I can go to the Fairy tail world instead of going back to mine" asked Crystal

"Yes, there is when you complete everything at the end of this portales will open up to everybodies worlds you may enter a different portal and there will be no effect as long as you only use one power and not all in that world in front of people that were not with you during the Dreamscape"said Lydia

"Thank you Lydia" said Crystal

"Your welcome Crystal" Said Lydia as she disappeared.

"I'm going to get started on breakfast and then help pack the place we need to move as soon as possible especially out of this forest"Said Crystal getting up

"I will help you" said Wendy

"Ok"said Crystal

After Breakfast and everything was packed up they all headed out.

They walked for hours when they finally got to the end of the forest.

When they reached it they found something and that something was a mansion a huge one at that.

"Crystallight's Mansion" said Lydia

"Did you just say C-crystallight"said Crystal

"Yes I did" said Lydia.

Crystal looks down then at the house.

"Is there something wrong with that last name do you know something about it"asked Ruby

Crystal's eyes swell with tears

"Crystal… are you ok"asked Wendy

"Alina cadenza Crystallight better know by you as Crystal"said Crystal

Everybody stares in shock moving their heads back and forth looking from Crystal to the mansion.

"I-i Lydia why were they here and how"asked Crystal

"Your family has lived here for many years, more specifically your parents they were the ones who created this world and this is their mansion, both of them had extremely powerful magic but they only had one specific kind of magic while you have four types and one main one, there is information I think you would find very valuable in there and actually your mother and father was born and raised here also they had you in this world" said Lydia

"Can we not talk about them" asked Crystal

"Ok that is your choice I know you didn't have the greatest relationship with your mother and father, But pls go into the house I know it will hurt you but it is your only option...Pls Alina I think you deserve to know" said Lydia before she faded away.

"Ok Lydia I will but this is not going to be fun" said Crystal.

"So i'm guessing you learned about this place from your family and not a book" said Ruby

"Not exactly I read an old diary that was written by my mom that is how I learned about this world The diary tells you everything you need to know about this world" said Crystal

"So what do you want to go by" asked Lucy

"I want to go by Alina ok I choose to go by Crystal in that world for the reason that we were being hunted but I don't want to talk about that" said Alina.

"Ok Alina, we understand" said Wendy

"Let just go ok I want to get out of there as soon as I can" said Alina.

The group started walking toward the Mansion…

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter of the dreamscape. I am really glad I took that break because it really inspired me to wright and gave me some new ideas for stories. I also want to say sorry for how short the past two chapters where but there is the fact that I just was not very motivated to wright and this break helped me to become motivated again. Also life most definitely has been busy. Life just happens okay so thank you for waiting goodbye..**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alina and the others walk up to the mansion stopping in front of the door. Alina reaches for the handle touching it slightly but then she felt a spark rush through her. Alina quickly pulled her hand back while turning around to see a city of ruins emerge from the ground.

"Oh my Irene"said Alina

"Wow"said Ruby.

"This is amazing"said Lucy

"The city of Light"said Lydia.

"One of the villages my parents created for the fairies and pixies but it looked like it was abandoned" said Crystal talking a shaky step toward the ruins. then she spotted a boy on the ground Crystal ran to the boy everyone followed her.

Crystal recognized this boy from when she was just a kid remembering the fact that this very city was her first home.

"Shadow" said Crystal with tears forming in the moment as happiness and relief came upon her

"Huh" said the boy waking up from a long nap that lasted 9 long years making him to be 16 while Alina was 15.

"ALINA!?1" said Shadow rubbing his eyes, checking to see if the girl that look also familiar was real or just a added "I thought you died but you didn't I am so relieved that you are okay"

"I thought you were dead too i-i'm so happy you are alive, you know I have really missed you, you idiot shad running off like that and trying to fight while I could only watch because of how sick I was at the time" said Alina

"Heh sorry lin didn't mean to do that but I'm ok thanks to your parents" shad said while looking around at the city around him then he added "wow this place is ruins now you know many died that night but the ones that were still living your parents casted a spell on, that put us all to sleep and a barrier that would back off any evil beings,then they sunk the city into the ground along with all of us that were sleeping the ones dead well they were put into graves"

Everyone listened to the story all shocked by the power it must have taken to do that.

"Alina what do you mean by you being sick" asked wendy.

"I was a very sickly child because, I am the holder of a very powerful typed magic. This type of magic can both create and destroy everything. And as a child my body couldn't handle such power so I was almost always in pain,I was very pale, and ill all the time but when I wasn't I was out playing with Shadow here trying to keep pushing past all the pain I was in every minute of the day"said Alina

"Oh my Irene, I can't image how it must have felt for you" said Ruby

"That sounds awful not being able to do anything always being in pain" said Nora

"It's all over now so I don't have to deal with it anymore so I am doing good" said Alina

"I am happy to see that you aren't in pain anymore and have become much more lively then you were as a child"said Shadow

"Alina how long has it been since you let your ears and tail out using your magic" asked Shadow

"Nine long years, Shadow you have been asleep for nine years" said Alina

"I have been asleep for that long!?" said Shadow as his eyes widened out of shock.

"Yep so now you are 16 and I am 15 years old"said Alina

"Wait whens your birthday" asked Shadow

"You forgot that my birthday is always on the Lunar eclipse and solar eclipse day so right now it is two months away"said Alina

"Wait what, Alina can you please explain" asked Yang in confusion.

"Basically instead of having for years separating the two eclipses they happen on one day every single year and that so happens to be my birthday, I was born exactly at the halfway point pretty weird if you think about it" said Alina.

"Yeah that is weird but also super cool" said Lucy.

"I guess" said Alina while shrugging her shoulders.

"Well to me it is since I am a celestial wizard, I have always had an interest in the stars" said Lucy with a gentle smile.

"Let's go into the manner Alina" said Shadow

They head into the manner to find out that it had completely been taken by time. The sealing was caving in plants where growing into it wild life moved in.

Alinal went and flicked on the lights which were quite dim.

"Wow" said Natsu

"I think we should look in my dad's old office to see if there is any information you lot can do whatever but don't go into the library until i'm done searching the office ok I have a bad feeling that we are going to find something in there they I may or may not like" said Alina

"Ok child" said Makarov.

Alina walked up to the pair of doors that use to be the entrance to her father's office she took another deep breathe then pushed the door open.

The place was somewhat destroyed by nature but it still looked exactly like the old office she once knew, she walked over to her dads old desk and started looking though his old papers and through the cabnits, and drawers, in one of the cabinets she found a backpack that she decided to keep so she placed some of the information that could be useful to her in the backpack and continued to search she then came across some old hair dye and some pictures of them together most of the pictures though were of her when she was in bed but they were the times where she felt well enough to smile. A few tears welled up in her eyes as the memories came back to her she quickly wiped the tears away as she got up and walked back out to go find the others.

"Hey guys, I found some information but nothing on the world just medicine and lord work mostly" said Alina.

"Is that your father's old backpack"said Shadow

"Yep it is, now let's go to my room before we head to the library" said Alina

"Ok" said Ruby.

Alina lead the way to a light blue door she pushed it open to see her old bed and toys but she saw something that looked relatively new so she walked over to what was on her bed and saw some clothes and a note the cloths were exactly in her size which creeped her out. But she decided to look at the note before trying on the cloths.

The note read

Dear M'lady,

you have returned at last I sensed your presence in this world and teleported to here to give you some new clothing and tell you that there is a new kingdom built after the destruction of the last use the necklace to teleport here when your ready I must go back to the kingdom now but safe travels

Sincerely Aria

P.S. Two people here also know your back and can't wait to see you again.

"Aria is alive shadow" said Alina smiling

"That's right Aria was away when the village was attacked but she was also with Kyle, Demitrie, Mica, Ash" said Shadow

"I think the gangs getting back together" said Alina smirking

"The AC Squad is coming back" they both say in unison

"Okay then not gonna question whatever this is" said Weiss.

"Sorry we are just very excited at the moment" said Alina

"It's okay we gotcha" said Nora.

"Anyway I'm gonna change be back in a sec" said Alina going into the bathroom then coming out in a Light blue shirt with a dark blue jean jacket and some black shorts with the same boots on.

"Not so bad I like it" siad Alina

"That look great on you Alina" said Shadow blushing slightly.

"Aww Thanks Shadow" said Alina.

"Anyway I think it's time we go in the library" said Alina

Alina lead them all to the library. She opened the door to find something glowing in the middle of it

"What is that" said Ruby.

"I don't know that wasn't there before"said Alina.

To be continued...


End file.
